Just A Joke?
by BabySmurf2601
Summary: Apa 3 kata itu hanya lelucon untukku? Begitu? Aku memang sangat polos sehingga bisa tertipu oleh leluconmu. Kuakui, aku menyesal telah menyukaimu, Jongin/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Just Joke?**

Author:Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Main Pair: KaiSoo

Length: Two Shot

Summary: Apa 3 kata itu hanya lelucon untukku? Begitu? Aku memang sangat polos sehingga bisa tertipu oleh leluconmu. Kuakui, aku menyesal telah menyukaimu, Jongin/KaiSoo Fic/Two Shot/DLDR

* * *

Namja berambut hitam itu tertunduk lesu sambil memandang sebuah kotak bekal di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendongak. Kedua matanya menatap sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat lapangan. Sepertinya, Ia sedang beristirahat setelah lelah bermain basket.

"Apa aku harus memberikan bekal ini?"gumam si rambut hitam a.k.a Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung sekarang. Tadi Ia ingin memberikan bekal pada Kai, tapi begitu tiba di sini entah kenapa Ia ingin cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali kelas.

"Ah, tidak usah. Bair kumakan saja deh. Kebetulan aku lapar."setelah berpikir, Kyungsoo membulatkan keputusannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun sebuah suara membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"KYUNGSOO PENDEK!"

Si pipi chubby menoleh ke sosok yang barusan menghinanya itu—Kim Jongin. Namja itu tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya dari bangku lapangan. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Ia sudah sering mendengar ejekan dari Kai soal tinggi badannya. Memang sih, Kyungsoo mengaku kalau Ia pendek—173 cm. Tapi kan, Kyungsoo tidak mau diejek.

"Grr… apa maumu, hitam?"

"Kemari, pendek! Aku lihat kamu bawa bekal."

Dengan terpaksa, Kyungso melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku taman tempat Kai duduk. Kai langsung mengambil—mungkin tepatnya merampas—kotak bekal itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Namja berambut hitam itu mendengus sebal dan duduk di sebelah Kai yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Spaghetti? Sepertinya enak…"komentar Kai setelah melihat isi kotak bekal. Tanpa berlama-lama, Ia langsung memakan bekal dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, Kai. Aku harap kau suka."Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Rona-rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi chubby-nya ketika Kai terlihat sangat menikmati Spaghetti buatannya.

"Kau yang membuatnya? Yakin? Kau tak membelinya di restaurant cepat saji kan?"Kai bergurau, seketika itu rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo langsung lenyap.

"Dua jam aku memasak Spaghetti itu tadi pagi tapi kau bilang aku membelinya dari restaurant cepat saji? Kau jahat!"

"Hehehe…"

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam suasana canggung. Kyungsoo menoleh ke Kai yang asyik menyantap bekalnya dengan kelaparan. Kini, perut Namja berpipi chubby itu menjadi lapar karena melihat orang lain makan. Padahal Kyungsoo sarapan tadi pagi, dan ini masih jam istirahat pertama—biasanya kan Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat kedua.

"Kenapa melihatku terus, pendek? Lapar? Kau mau?"tawar Kai sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak lapar…"jawab Namja berambut hitam itu sambil tertunduk dan menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kamu bohong. Ayolah! Ini untukmu saja. Kau terlihat kelaparan."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak lapar, tuan sok tahu. Sudah ah, aku mau pergi ke kantin—eh?!"tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo keceplosan. Ia memang ingin segera kabur dari lapangan dan pergi menuju kantin sekolah lalu menyantap semangkuk ramyeon pedas.

"Tuh kan, kau berbohong. Ini untukmu."

"Tidak usah. Buatmu saja. Aku pergi dulu, bye!"

Setelah berpamitan pada Kai, Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan lapangan sekolah menuju tempat tujuannya—kantin sekolah.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, makannya pelan-pelan. Nanti kau tersedak lho!"ucap seorang Namja berwajah manis pada Kyungsoo yang tengah memakan ramyeon-nya dengan ngebut. Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan ucapan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun, dan malah mempercepat makannya hingga Ia tersedak.

"Uhukk… uhuk…"

"Kau ini susah dibilangin sih."Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru menyambarnya dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Kenapa kamu makan secepat tadi Kyungsoo? Seperti kesetanan saja…"

"A-aku lapar gara-gara melihat si hitam makan bekal buatanku."jawab Kyungsoo lalu kembali memakan ramyeonnya dengan tidak secepat tadi.

"Kau memberinya bekal? Kenapa aku engga dikasih?"Baekhyun pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa dan sedih. Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Besok akan kubuatkan juga untukmu."

"Yeay!"Baekhyun bersorak kecil.

Kyungsoo & Baekhyun saling berbincang-bincang usai mangkuk ramyoen keduanya habis sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman masing-masing. Yang paling cerewet tentu saja Byun Baekhyun. Ia terus-terusan bercerita tentang liburannya kemarin di Kebun Binatang bersama keluarganya. Baekhyun bilang, dia melihat banyak hewan dan juga pertunjukan ikan lumba-lumba. Bukannya mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah membayangkan wajah Kai saaat sedang menyantap bekalnya tadi di lapangan.

"Oh ya, aku sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol Hyung."

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Mwo?! Chanyeol Hyung? Si anak kelas 3-A yang tinggi itu?"tanya Kyungsoo memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Kenapa kamu kaget gitu sih?"Baekhyun salah tingkah ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tampang O_O.

"Kapan Baekhyun?"

"Umm… 2 hari yang lalu."

Kyungsoo ber-oh ria. Baekhyun memang sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol, mungkin sejak mereka bertemu, namun Baekhyun selalu mengubur perasaannya itu dalam-dalam. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun 2 hari yang lalu. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar iri. Ia juga berharap kalau orang yang Ia sukai memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jong-"

"BAEKHYUN!"Kyungsoo memotong ucapan sahabatnya dengan muka bersemu merah. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe… cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu pada Jongin, Kyungsoo."saran Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ya. Kim Jongin adalah seorang teman sekelas Baekhyun yang berhasil merebut hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukai Kai sejak melihatnya menari dengan lincah di dalam kelas. Menurut Kyungsoo, waktu itu Kai terlihat sangat mengagumkan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Kai salah gerakan dan tubuhnya ambruk. Kyungsoo segera menolong Kai. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar dengan kencang saat membantu Kai berdiri. Pemuda ber-_iris_ hazel itu tak bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu tersebut. Meski Kai selalu mengoloknya dengan ejekan 'pendek', tapi rasa suka Kyungsoo pada Kai tak pernah pudar.

"A-aku masih malu, Baekhyunie."ucap Namja berambut hitam itu sambil tertunduk, dan meremas seragam sekolahnya.

"Kenapa malu? Kan, tinggal bilang 'saranghae'."ujar Baekhyun, santai.

"Itu sulit, Baekhyun! Tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

"Terserah kamu saja deh."

* * *

Di jam istirahat kedua, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia sangat suka berada di atap sekolah ini karena suasananya sangat tenang. Sebenarnya tadi Namja berpipi chubby itu ingin mengajak Baekhyun, tapi Ia membatalkannya dengan sebuah alasan—Baekhyun terlihat sedang bercengkrama bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak berniat mengganggu mereka berdua dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah sendirian.

"Kyungsoo!"

Tiba-tiba gendang telinga Namja berambut hitam itu menangkap suara yang terdengar begitu familiar. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan tersenyum melihat sosok berwajah tampan tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dialah Kim Joonmyeon, Ketua Kelas 3-A yang berteman dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseo, Suho Hyung!"sapa Kyungsoo, ramah.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kyungie. Tak biasanya kau di sini sendirian. Biasanya sama Baekhyun. Mana dia?"Suho menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari Baekhyun, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dia sedang bersama Chanyeol Hyung. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya."jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke lapangan sekolah. Ia memegang pagar pembatas dan menatap Kai yang tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, bulan depan akan ada festival sekolah. Kau mau ikut? Aku sih, akan menyanyi saat festival nanti."ucap Joonmyeon. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya karena asyik memandang Kai sambil berimajinasi kalau Kai akan menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kyungsoo?!"panggil Suho.

"E-eh… kau bilang apa tadi?"Kyungsoo menoleh ke kakak kelasnya itu dengan tampang polos. Suho mendecak sebal.

"Bulan depan nanti ada festival sekolah. Kau ikut?"ulangnya.

"Tentu. Seperti tahun kemarin."jawab Namja berambut hitam itu.

**Esoknya…**

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan berjalan dengan riang di sepanjang koridor. Ia menghampiri sosok Namja berambut blonde yang tengah membuka pintu lokernya. Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Sehunie."sapanya.

"Pagi."balas Sehun, singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan buku di dalam lokernya. Ia mengambil beberapa buku, lalu menutupnya dan menoleh ke arah Kai.

"I love you."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sementara sosok di depannya hanya tertawa renyah. Ia memang tahu kalau saat ini sahabatnya itu hanya sedang bercanda. Siswa Starship High School mana sih, yang tak kenal dengan **Ultimate Troll** a.k.a Jongin dari kelas 2-B ini? Kai memang hobi mengeluarkan lelucon dari mulutnya. Salah satu lelucon favoritnya adalah kalimat 'I Love You'. Sehun selalu menganggap lelucon itu adalah lelucon paling bodoh di dunia, dan Ia muak mendengarnya.

"Berhenti berucap seperti itu, Jongin. Aku malas mendengarnya."ucap Sehun, sebal.

"Hehehe… Sehunie marah, ya? Maaf deh."Kai nyengir. Si rambut pirang mendengus sebal. "Bye, Sehunie!"

"Bye!"

Akhirnya, Kai hilang dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya, tetapi sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Sehun!"

Ketika pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh ke si pemanggil, senyum lebar langsung terpampang dengan jelas di sudut bibirnya. Sehun sangat senang karena yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Xi Luhan, sahabatnya. Luhan terlihat sangat imut. Rambutnya pirang, matanya berwarna cokelat tua, bibirnya tipis dan senyumnya sangat manis.

"Kenapa Luhan?"tanya Sehun tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"I love you."

Wajah Sehun langsung merah padam ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Luhan. Sehun tak percaya, jika Namja yang Ia sukai selama ini ternyata mengucapkan 'I love you' padanya. Sehun bahagia. Ya. Saking bahagianya Sehun tak bisa mengungkapkan perasannya di selembar kertas.

"I Love you too, Luhan."

"…"

"…"

"Hahahaha!"tiba-tiba saja Luhan tertawa keras. "Oke, ternyata lelucon itu sangat lucu. Pantas saja Kai suka membicarakannya. Sepertinya aku akan tertular Kai."

Seketika itu, senyum lebar di sudut bibir Sehun lenyap. Hatinya sesak dan sakit begitu mengetahui kalau omongan Luhan tadi hanyalah bohongan. Tetapi Sehun berusaha ikut tertawa seolah ucapannya juga lelucon meski hati berkata lain. Setelah mereka berdua puas tertawa, Luhan berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Bye!"Luhanpun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun menuju kelasnya.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia sangat menyukai Luhan—bahkan mencintai Luhan tepatnya. Tapi Sehun selalu berjuang untuk melupakan perasaannya karena Ia merelakan Luhan untuk sahabatnya, Kai, yang ternyata juga menyukai Luhan. Sehun tak pernah bisa melupakan Luhan dari pikirannya, namun di sisi lain Sehun juga kasihan dengan Kai yang sudah lama sekali menyukai Luhan.

"Andai, lelucon 'I love you' itu tak pernah ada."lirih pemuda berambut brunette itu sebelum pergi menyusul Luhan ke kelas.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama di kelas 2-B adalah Matematika, sebuah pelajaran yang sangat dibenci oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat lemah di Matematika, tak jarang Ia mendapat pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah karena nilainya yang kurang memuaskan dalam bidang pelajaran yang Ia benci itu. Lain lagi dengan Kai. Kai sangat menyukai Matematika, bahkan ulangannya kemarin mendapat 100. Ia juga salah satu siswa kesayangan Choi Seonsaengnim—guru Matematika kelas 2 di Starship High School.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat teman sebangkunya yang berwajah pucat. Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, tubuhnya sangat lemas, ditambah kepalanya terasa agak berat.

"Molla…"lirih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Kyungsoo—sangat panas.

"Omo! Kau panas, Kyungie!"pekik Namja penggemar bacon itu, kaget.

"…"Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia terlalu lemas, sampai-sampai tak ingin berucap satu kata pun.

"Choi Seonsangnim!"tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sontak pria paruh baya yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas tersentak kaget. Ia menatap salah satu siswanya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa, Byun Baekhyun?"tanya Choi Seonsaengnim.

"Kyungsoo demam. Apa boleh aku membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan?"pinta Baekhyun.

"Ne. Cepatlah."

Setelah mendapat izin, Baekhyun segera membopong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju Ruang Kesehatan. Terselip rasa senang dalam hati Kyungsoo ketika Ia tiba di Ruang Kesehatan. Kenapa? Karena Ia terbebas dari pelajaran Matematika!

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Akhirnya pelajaran Choi Seonsaengnim telah berakhir. Beliau pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah memberikan PR pada siswa-siswa kelas 2-B. Siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali Byun Baekhyun. Ia berjalan menuju Ruang Kesehatan untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang, tapi seseorang mencegatnya. Orang itu memeluknya dari belakang sehingga Baekhyun tak bisa kabur.

"Baekhyunie… temani aku ke kantin."pinta si pemeluk dengan manja. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, Chanyeol. Tapi aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo dulu. Dia sedang sakit dan berada di Ruang Kesehatan."setelah itu, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Jinjja? Kita makan saja dulu. Baru ke sana."pinta Namja bertubuh jangkung itu sambil memelas. Ia ingin makan bersama Baekhyun-'nya' di kantin.

"Baekhyun!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang Namja berkulit tan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah orang itu. Rupanya Kim Jongin. Baekhyun bisa melihat raut cemas yang terukir di wajah tampan pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu.

"Kenapa, Kai?"tanya Baekhyun, heran.

"Apa Kyungsoo masih di Ruang Kesehatan?"senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibir Namja bertubuh mungil itu. Ia tebak, pasti Kai ingin datang ke Ruang Kesehatan untuk mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu."

"Oh ya sudah. Bye!"

Setelah itu, Kai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Ruang Kesehatan. Setibanya di sana, Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil memakan semangkuk bubur. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk bubur di tangannya ke si pembuka pintu.

"J-Jongin?!"Kyungsoo kaget. Nyaris saja Ia menjatuhkan mangkuk bubur itu.

Kai tersenyum sebelum duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Kyungsoo untuk mengecek apakah Kyungsoo masih panas atau tidak. Hal itu membuat wajah Namja berpipi chubby itu merona merah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Kyungsoo terpaku ketika tangan hangat Kai yang menyentuh keningnya. Sungguh, perasaan senang meluap-luap di dalam hati Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih panas, pendek."ujar Kai sambil menarik tangannya. Namja berambut hitam itu mendengus sebal ketika mendengar kata 'pendek' dari mulut Kai. Sebisa mungkin Ia meredam emosinya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi enak lho, Kai. Aku bisa di sini sampai pelajaran terakhir. Ruangan ini dingin dan ada AC-nya."ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sakit kok dibilang enak sih. A ne, itu bubur darimana? Kamu baru dari kantin?"Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia menatap bubur yang sedang dimakan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ini dari petugas kesehatan. Tadi Ia memberikanku ini karena aku belum sarapan."

"Boleh aku minta?"

"S-silahkan. Untukmu saja. Aku tidak suka."Namja berpipi chubby itu memberikan mangkuk buburnya pada si rambut brunette. Kai langsung menerimanya dan segera menyantapnya dengan cepat.

Bohong sekali kalau Kyungsoo memberikan mangkuk itu dengan ikhlas.

Bohong sekali kalau perut Kyungsoo tidak lapar saat ini.

Bohong sekali kalau Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan bubur itu.

"Kenapa melihatku, Hyung? Kamu lapar?"tanya Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Umm…"Kyungsoo memberikan jeda. Ia memberikan bubur itu pada Kai karena Ia yakin Kai juga belum sarapan. Kai memang jarang sarapan pagi karena Ia sering bangun telat sehingga Ia tak sempat sarapan.

"Buka mulutmu!"titah Kai, tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Tapi Ia segera membuka mulutnya, dan sesendok bubur masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, tapi Ia cepat-cepat menelan bubur itu setelah Kai menarik sendok dari mulutnya.

"Kamu mau lagi?"tawar pemuda bernama asli Kim Jongin itu. Dengan ragu dan malu-malu, Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"N-ne."

"Tapi nanti ya, kalau sudah habis. Kekeke…"

"Ya! Jongin!"protes Kyungsoo, sebal.

Akhirnya, Kai selesai makan. Ia menaruh mangkuk itu ke atas meja dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyungsoo merasa risih dan cepat-cepat membuang muka dari Namja itu. Kai mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"pemuda berambut hitam itu memberikan respon singkat.

"I love you."ucapan Kai barusan membuat Kyungsoo membelakkan kedua matanya. Apa?! Seorang Kim Jongin menyatakan perasannya pada Kyungsoo? Bukan hanya itu saja, kini Kai mulai memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ini mimpi ya?

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin…"bisik Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah padam. Ia balas memeluk Kai dengan tak kalah erat.

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

"Saranghae."

"Kyung—"

"K-kau… mau kan jadi Namjachinguku?"Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Kai segera menjauhkan diri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Umm… bagaimana ya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo mulai menjadi cemas. Ia takut-takut jika nantinya mendengar sebuah penolakan dari Kai. Tapi, bukankah Kai yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaannya? Kyungsoo yakin, kalau Kai akan menerimanya. Iya. Kai pasti akan menjadi Namjachingunya.

"Apa jawabanmu Kai?"Kyungsoo pasang muka melas. Kai jadi luluh dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Padahal Ia hanya berniat untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa malah terjadi hal yang tak Ia inginkan seperti ini? Kai ingin sekali bilang kalau Ia hanya bercanda, namun Ia tak bisa setelah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas.

"Umm… Aku…"

**TBC**

Author's note: Annyeonghaseo! Aku datang dengan FF baru. FF ini terinspirasi dari sifat Chen yang suka nge-troll member EXO lainnya. Oh ya, aku seneng banget ngebaca review untuk FF-ku yang 'A Doll'. Aku usahain untuk bisa update kilat. Akhir kata, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Joke?**

Author:Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Main Pair: KaiSoo

Length: Two Shot

Summary: Apa 3 kata itu hanya lelucon untukku? Begitu? Aku memang sangat polos sehingga bisa tertipu oleh leluconmu. Kuakui, aku menyesal telah menyukaimu, Jongin/KaiSoo Fic/Two Shot/DLDR

* * *

Suasana di halaman belakang sekolah tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja. Termasuk 2 Namja yang daritadi duduk di bangku itu. Mereka berdua menikmati bekal sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang. Namja ber-nametag 'Kim Jongin' menyuapi Namja di sebelahnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyungsoo kadang protes ketika Kai menyuapinya makanan terlalu banyak.

"Enak kan, Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Ayam gorengnya enak."jawab Namja berambut brunette itu sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai momen seperti ini—memakan bekal bersama Jongin di halaman belakang. Ia ingin selalu bisa menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama Kai di atas bangku sambil menikmati bekal buatannya. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Kyungsoo akan membuatkan Namja yang hobi menari itu sebuah bekal.

"Jongin!"entah darimana asalnya, datanglah 2 orang Namja yang merupakan sahabat Kai, yaitu Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian darimana?"tanya Kai, kaget.

"Kantin. Saat di koridor tanpa sengaja kami melihatmu, jadi kami berniat untuk menghampirimu. Tumben kau akrab dengan Kyungsoo."celetuk Luhan sambil melirik seorang Namja berambut hitam yang tengah menyantap bekalnya di sebelah Kai.

"Dia kan Namjachinguku."dengan sekali hentakan, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kai, tepatnya merangkul Namjachingunya itu. Sehun dan Luhan membelakkan kedua matanya.

"Mwo?! Namjachingu?!"

Dalam hati, Kai sudah mengumpat dengan kesal. Bahkan Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan cinta maupun suka terhadap Kyungsoo, hatinya hanya untuk Luhan, sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat Ia sukai. Kai menerima Kyungsoo sebagai Namjachingu hanya dengan alasan terpaksa.

"Sejak kapan?"Sehun terlihat antusias. Jongin menatapnya tajam.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa sakit di hatinya. Seharusnya Ia senang karena sahabatnya itu sudah memiliki Namjachingu. Tapi kenapa Ia bersedih? Kenapa Ia tidak senang seperti Sehun?

"Kau mau tau saja sih!"ketus si rambut cokelat sambil membuang muka.

"Kemarin! Kai yang menembakku. Dia bilang 'I love you' padaku."Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang sejenak. "Kenapa?"tanya Namja berambut hitam itu, bingung.

"A-aniya…"Sehun menggeleng.

"Kalian pergi sana. Hush!"usir Kai.

Sehun dan Luhan berpamitan sebelum pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang, menyisakan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua di atas bangku.

* * *

Setelah pergi dari halaman belakang, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk keliling di koridor sekolah. Sehun bisa melihat raut kecewa yang terukir dengan jelas di wajah Luhan. Padahal sebelum mereka pergi menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi, wajah Luhan terlihat lebih ceria dan riang. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas kalau Luhan sempat bercerita soal pengalamannya sambil tertawa sebelum ke halaman belakang.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?"tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum paksa.

"A-aku hanya kaget ketika mendengar kabar kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah jadian."jawabnya.

"Aku sedikit merasa janggal dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Kai bilang'I love you' padanya? Bukankah itu hanya sekedar lelucon?"

"Tidak mungkin, Sehun. Mungkin Kai benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo. Lagipula kan, tidak mungkin kalau mereka berdua jadian jika Kai tidak menyukai Kyungsoo."ucap Luhan.

"Tapi kan—"Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. Namja berwajah baby face di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kai pernah bilang padaku kalau Ia menyukaimu."meski hatinya sesak, Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sehun memang menyukai Luhan, tapi Ia selalu memendam perasaannya itu demi Jongin. Jika sekarang Kai sudah memiliki Namjachingu, bolehkah Oh Sehun ini menyukai Xi Luhan?

"Mwo?"Luhan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Rona-rona merah langsung menghiasi wajahnya. "Itu pasti dulu, Sehun."

"Tentu saja."Sehun hanya mengiyakan. Semoga saja Kai sudah benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo dan telah melupakan Luhan.

"Hah… kenapa aku malah sesedih ini ketika tahu kalau Kai sudah jadian dengan Namja lain?"gumam Luhan sambil tertunduk.

"Sedih? Kenapa kau sedih?"entah kenapa muncul pemikiran aneh di otak Sehun ketika Luhan bergumam seperti tadi. Apa Luhan cemburu?

"Entahlah. Bukannya aku harus senang ketika sahabatku sendiri telah memiliki Namjachingu? Mungkinkah aku cemburu?"tiba-tiba Namja asal China itu mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun bisa melihat air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Namja sahabatnya itu. Perlahan air matanya turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"Luhan, kenapa nangis?"Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan jemarinya.

"Kau tau Sehun? Sebenarnya… aku sudah lama menyukai Jongin."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kai dan Sehun tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Mereka berdua pergi ke Ruang Klub Dance untuk berlatih tari. Kai dan Sehun ingin mengikuti festival sekolah bulan depan, jadi mereka berlatih keras agar penampilan mereka terlihat sempurna di atas panggung nanti. Mereka akan melakukan duet, bukan sendiri-sendiri.

Selama perjalanan menuju Ruang Klub Dance, mereka berdua hanya diam. Suasana sangat canggung dan hening. Hingga, Sehun membuka suaranya untuk bertanya soal Kyungsoo.

"Umm… apa kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo, Kai?"

"Menurutmu?"Kai melirik tajam ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Sudah kubilang kalau orang yang kusukai hanya Luhan. Xi Luhan. Jadi jangan bertanya lagi."

"Tapi kenapa kau malah menjadi Namjachingu Kyungsoo?"tanya Sehun ketika mengingat omongan Kyungsoo di halaman belakang tadi siang. Kai menghela nafas berat.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan 'I love you' padanya. Tapi Ia kelewat polos dan menganggap ucapanku sungguhan."terangnya sambil cemberut. "Lalu Ia bilang 'kau mau kan jadi Namjachinguku?'. Aku bingung dan entah kenapa aku malah luluh ketika melihat wajahnya yang melas. Ya sudah kujawab 'iya' saja."

"Kau jahat Kai."komentar Sehun.

"Habis aku bingung, Sehuna."Namja berambut brunette itu membuka pintu Klub Dance dan memasukinya bersama Sehun.

Kai, Sehun, dan anggota Klub Dance lainnya mulai berlatih tari di ruang Klub Dance. Ketua Klub ini adalah Lee Hyukjae, si Dancing Machine dari kelas 3-B. Selama latihan Sehun tampak tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ia sangat lemas, bahkan sering salah gerakan. Meski sudah diajari Eunhyuk berkali-kali, tapi Sehun tak berubah juga. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Kau sakit?"tanya Eunhyuk pada Namja berambut blonde itu. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan lebih serius lagi, Hyung."

"Oke."Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Saat waktu istirahat 15 menit, Sehun duduk di bangku sendirian sambil meminum jusnya. Sebenarnya Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Luhan tadi siang di koridor sekolah, sehingga Ia stres dan tak bisa menari dengan serius.

_"Kau tau Sehun? Sebenarnya… aku sudah lama menyukai Jongin."_

"Argghhh! Kenapa harus Kai?! Kenapa bukan aku?!"geram Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Dari jauh, Kai hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terlihat aneh itu. Ia bangun dari bangku dan menghampiri Sehun kemudian duduk di sebelah Namja berambut blonde itu. Sehun tersentak kaget ketika melihat Kai yang sudah ada di sebelahnya. Ia cepat-cepat menggeser tempat duduknya ke pojok agar bisa menjauh dari pemuda itu. Sungguh, Sehun sedang sebal dengan Kai.

"Kenapa menjauh sih, Sehuna?"Kai malah mendekati Sehun. Si rambut pirang cuek dan tetap menggeser tempat duduknya agar semakin jauh dari Kai. Hingga, tanpa sadar Ia malah terjatuh dari atas bangku.

BRUK!

"Hahahaha! Sehuna, Sehuna."tawa Namja berambut brunette pada Sehun. Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Jangan mentertawaiku, Jongin!"Ia bangun berdiri dan segera duduk di bangku.

"Kasihan deh."Kai meminum jusnya. Sehun hanya membuang muka sambil menahan malu.

"Sehun, sebentar lagi festival sekolah akan diadakan. Kalau gerakanmu masih salah-salah seperti itu, mungkin kau akan terlihat buruk di atas panggung nanti."celetuk Jongin seraya menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan latihan lagi."ucap Sehun tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Marah ya?"Kai heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang tak seperti biasa itu.

"Iya, aku marah."

"Karena apa? Aku?"

"Iya."

"Mianhae, Sehun."walau tak tahu dengan jelas kesalahan apa yang Kai lakukan sehingga Sehun marah, Ia hanya bisa berucap maaf.

* * *

Sudah 15 menit yang lalu seluruh anggota Klub Dance pulang, kecuali Jongin. Namja berambut brunette itu masih saja latihan menari di ruang Klub Dance meski tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah. Kai hanya ingin menyiapkan segalanya sebelum festival sekolah. Ia juga ingin tariannya sempurna di festival nanti.

KREK!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang Klub Dance dibuka. Tampaklah sosok Namja berambut cokelat dengan dimple di kedua pipinya. Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah orang itu—Zhang Yixing.

"Kau tak pulang Jongin?"tanya Lay. Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hyung pulanglah duluan. 20 menit lagi aku akan pulang kok."

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah. Bye, Jongin!"

"Bye!"

BLAM!

Setelah Lay pergi, Kai kembali latihan dance. Hingga, tariannya kembali berhenti ketika musik yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan lampu yang mati. Kai mendecak sebal. Akhir-akhir ini sekolah sering sekali mati lampu. Pihak sekolah bilang kalau lampu sekolah akan dimatikan jika sedang turun hujan. Tunggu. Turun hujan?!

"Mwo?!"Kai segera berlari ke jendela dan menatap keluar. Ia bisa melihat tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh dari atas langit. Langit mulai menggelap dan sesekali petir menyambar.

Namja berkulit tan itu menghampiri tasnya di bangku dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan hendak menyalakannya. Tapi tak menyala karena baterai-nya habis. Kai baru ingat kalau tadi malam Ia lupa mengisi baterai handphone-nya. Namja berambut brunette itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru Ruang Dance. Ruangan sangat gelap, hanya ada penerangan dari cahaya yang menembus jendela.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah petir menyambar dengan keras, membuat pemuda berambut brunette itu diam mematung. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

"Bagaimana ini?"gumamnya, panik.

* * *

Seorang Namja berambut hitam tengah berdiri di koridor sekolah sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan segera menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

**To: Kai**

**Kau sudah pulang belum? Aku menunggumu di koridor sekolah. Cepatlah pulang!**

Setelah menekan tombol send, Ia memasukan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celana. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kyungsoo menanti Namjachingunya itu di koridor sekolah. Tapi yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kata Kai, setelah selesai dengan Klub Dance-nya Ia akan segera menemui Kyungsoo dan pulang bersama.

"Kyungsoo!"merasa namanya dipanggil, Namja bertubuh mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Rupanya Zhang Yixing, teman Kai di Klub Dance.

"Lay Hyung! Liat Jongin?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia masih di Ruang Klub Dance. Padahal jam Klub Dance telah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Katanya, Kai akan pulang 20 menit lagi."jawab Lay. Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya. Sekarang jam setengah empat. "Aku pulang dulu ya! Bye!"

"Makasih, Hyung. Bye!"

Usai berpamitan dengan Lay, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ruang Klub Dance. Ruangan itu tak terlalu jauh dari ruang klubnya, Klub Vokal.

Saat perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja lampu mati. Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponselnya dan kembali berjalan dengan menggunakan ponsel sebagai penerangan. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi rintik hujan di luar sekolah. Hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Pasti sekolah akan mati lampu jika hujan turun.

Setibanya di depan pintu Ruang Klub Dance, Ia segera memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan masuk. Kyungsoo mengarahkan handphone-nya ke penjuru ruangan, hingga kedua matanya menangkap seorang Namja yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri orang itu.

"Jongin?"panggil si rambut hitam, ragu. Namja yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu mendongak dan menatap sosok di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kyungsoo…"suara Kai terdengar bergetar.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil berjongkok di depan Namjachingunya. "Ayo pulang!"ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Kai, namun Kai buru-buru menepisnya.

"Nanti saja. Sampai hujan berhenti."ucap Jongin. Ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

JDARR!

Sebuah petir menyambar. Kai kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Kyungsoo semakin heran dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Kai.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Kyungsoo… aku takut…"lirih Kai, pelan.

"Takut apa? Di sini ada aku, Kai."

"Aku takut petir, Kyungsoo."jawab Namja berambut brunette itu. Kyungsoo ber-oh ria.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera mengambil sebuah headphone dari tasnya. Ia segera menyambungkan headphone tersebut dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo memutar lagu dengan volume suara yang cukup keras dan menempelkan headphone-nya ke telinga Jongin. Kai sedikit kaget ketika headphone itu ditempelkan ke telinganya, namun perlahan-lahan Ia terlihat lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Kyungsoo harap, Kai tak bisa mendengar suara petir di luar sana, tapi hanya mendengar alunan musik yang indah.

_Neoui sesangeuro Yeah yeorin barameul tago  
Ne gyeoteuro Eodieseo wannyago  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni_

"Apa kau masih mendengar suara petir?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pemuda berambut brunette itu. Kai menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Oke, mungkin Kai tak mendengar suara petir tersebut, tapi Kyungsoolah yang mendengarnya.

"Baguslah."ujar Namja berpipi chubby itu. Tanpa Ia duga, Kai malah membalas pelukannya, sontak wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo."bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Jongin."Kyungsoo hanya mengangangguk.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menunggu seseorang. Sesekali Ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelengan tangannya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu taman belakang, mengharapkan sosok yang Ia tunggu datang. Namun sampai saat ini sosok yang Ia tunggu belum datang juga.

"Di mana dia? Sejam menunggu tapi belum muncul."Sehun menggerutu sebal.

Akhirnya, sosok yang Ia tunggu datang juga. Seorang Namja berambut hitam dengan kedua mata bulatnya berlari ke arah Sehun, dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kyungsoo terlihat kelelahan setelah kabur dari Klub Vokal-nya. Demi menepati permintaan Sehun untuk menemuinya di halaman belakang sekolah, Kyungsoo rela membolos jam Klub Vokal, dan memberikan alasan sakit kepada ketua Klub Vokal sebelum pergi menemui Sehun.

"Ada apa? Aku sampai bolos, lho!"ujar Kyungsoo sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya—"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"teriak seseorang, sontak Sehun dan Kyungsoo menoleh berbarengan. Ternyata Byun Baekhyun. "Jangan lupakan tugas kelompok kita!"

"Oh iya!"Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya lupa. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau sih, menundanya terus, padahal Lee Seonsaengnim memberikan waktu untuk mengerjakannya dari minggu kemarin. Ayo, Kyungsoo! Kan, harus dikumpul besok."Baekhyun menarik-narik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya.

"E-eh… tapi…"Kyungsoo melirik Sehun dengan ragu.

"Sudahlah. Lain kali saja."ujar Sehun.

"Oke. Maafkan aku, Sehun!"kata Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah bersama Baekhyun.

* * *

Setelah tugas kelompok Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selesai, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menelepon Sehun. Ia-pun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas, dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada Sehun untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Setelah mendapat pesan balasan dari Sehun, Kyungsoo segera menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas, dan meraih mantelnya.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah mendapat izin dari orang tuanya. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Di sana, Ia menduduki sebuah bangku dan menunggu Sehun.

Belum lama menunggu, sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang Ia tunggu tiba di taman. Dia menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ke pemuda itu ketika Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lama menungguku?"tanya Sehun.

"Tidak kok. Aku juga baru datang di sini."jawab Kyungsoo. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Sehun?"

"Umm… sebenarnya…"Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia bingung ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kyungsoo atau tidak. Namun, Sehun tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo semakin menderita karena ulah sahabatnya yang berbohong—Kai. Maka, Dia segera memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya… ucapan Kai waktu itu hanya bohongan."ujar Sehun.

"U-ucapan yang mana?"Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ucapannya di Ruang Kesehatan dulu."

"Maksudmu?"Kyungsoo tambah bingung. "Tolong langsung jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Ucapan Kai yang 'I love you' di Ruang Kesehatan itu hanya bohongan, dan dia menerimamu karena terpaksa."Sehun tertunduk. Sungguh, Ia tak berani melihat wajah Kyungsoo, apalagi jika pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menangis. "Kau tak tahu kalau Kai sering menggunakan lelucon itu? Kai memang hobi mengerjai teman-temannya dengan 3 kata itu… maaf, Kyungsoo."

"Hanya… bohongan?"gendang telinga Sehun menangkap suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Sehun mendongak ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menangis.

"I-iya. Aku memberitahukanmu hal ini agar kau semakin tidak menderita oleh kebohongan Kai."ujar Sehun. Dia turut sedih ketika Kyungsoo terisak di hadapannya. Entah kenapa Sehun malah menyesal telah memberitahukan kebohongan Kai pada Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Sehun tak perlu memberitahukan hal itu karena nanti Kyungsoo akan mengetahuinya—tapi, jika Kyungsoo akan mengetahui hal itu nanti, mungkin Ia akan sangat sedih daripada sekarang. Toh, lebih baik tahu di awal daripada harus tahu di akhir.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengerti lelucon?"isak Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku memang bodoh… ini salahku yang terlalu polos…"

"K-Kyungsoo…"

"Terima kasih telah memberitahukan hal itu, Sehun."Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Sehun meski air matanya masih menetes. "Aku pergi dulu."

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Setelah berpamitan, Kyungsoo langsung kabur meninggalkan taman. Sehun berusaha mengejar Namja bermata bulat itu, tetapi Ia tertabrak seseorang sehingga terjatuh ke tanah. Sehun bangun berdiri dan membantu orang yang Dia tabrak itu berdiri. Ia tersentak kaget ketika tahu kalau orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Kim Jongin.

"Kai? Kenapa kau di sini?"tanya Sehun. Kai hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk dua buah tiket di tangannya.

"Aku baru saja membeli tiket nonton bioskop. Besok aku ingin mengajak Kyungsoo kencan."ujarnya. Sehun membelakkan kedua matanya.

"Tunggu… kau bercanda, kan?"

"Bercanda? Tidak kok. Aku benar-benar serius dengan Kyungsoo, dan sedikit demi sedikit aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan Luhan."ucap Kai. Dia sedikit heran dengan wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat panik. "Kenapa, Sehun?"

"Bodoh… Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **Pertama-tama, aku ucapin maaf karena lama update Fic ini U.U

Karena chapter 2 bakal kepanjangan, jadi aku bikin 2 part. Chapter ini adalah chap 2 part 1, jadi chapter depan itu chap 2 part 2 a.k.a ending

Terima kasih kepada readers yang telah review fic ini:

**HyunieKyungie, AF 13, siscaMinstalove, arvita. kim, Guest, AnieJOY'ERS, Audrey AR, ajib4ff, IyaSiBum, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, baby kyungie, Sihyun Jung, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie**

Dan, terima kasih kepada readers yang telah membaca fic ini

* * *

**:::Balas Review::**

**HyunieKyungie:**Kalo mau dipraktekin, hati-hati ya! Nanti jadinya sama kayak Kai lagi. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya!

**AF 13:**Ini Kai-nya terima, tapi awalnya cuma main-main aja, dan akhirnya dia malah suka beneran ama Kyungsoo. Makasih review-nya!

**siscaMinstalove:** Kyungie kan masih polos, jadi belum ngerti soal bercandaannya si Kkamjong. Kai laper, jadi seneng ngambil makanan Kyungsoo XD. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**arvita. kim:** Iya, nanti Kai gak bakal mau pisah ama Kyungie... kkkk... makasih review-nya!**  
**

**Guest:** Sori telat update U.U ini chapter 2-nya. Semoga suka & makasih review-nya!**  
**

**AnieJOY'ERS:** wkwkwkwkwk, siapa suruh ngerjain Kyungsoo? kkkk... makasih review-nya

**Audrey AR:** Mungkin lain kali aku bikin Fic anime, drey. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**ajib4ff:** Tebakan kamu bener! Ini si Kyungie jadi tau kalo Kai boongan, dan dia bakal benci ama Kai. Padahal Kai udah sayang beneran ama dia. kkk... makasih review-nya!**  
**

**IyaSiBum:** Emang ga cocok ,_, tapi Kai-nya bandel sih :/ Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH:** Salam kenal! Kai-nya emang jahat di Fic ini :( jawabannya Kai 'iya' tapi cuma bercanda. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**baby kyungie:** Yang bercanda itu si Kai. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**Sihyun Jung:** Kkkk... nanti aku coba persatuin HunHan deh. Mereka kasian juga ya :D. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw:** Dia bercanda, tapi akhirnya juga sayang beneran ama Kyungie. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie:** Mian lama update. Ini chapter 2-nya. Makasih review-nya!

* * *

Mohon kritik & sarannya, review please!


End file.
